Différent? Vraiment?
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: On sait ce que les anges en général pensent de Castiel, mais si nous approfondissions le point de vue de Michel sur un petit bébé aux yeux bleus qui, plus tard, deviendra un ange rebelle? Castiel a l'air si différent des autres, après tout.


**Hey tout le monde! Cette fois, c'est un OS demandé par Choup37 que je vous présente! Choup, ce texte est pour toi (: Je t'adore miss!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi! Cette fic se passe avant la Chute de Lucifer, entre Michel et Castiel bébé! (mais ne croquez pas Cassie, attention!)**

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde (:**

* * *

Michel observait avec attention le petit être qui jouait dans son berceau avec un nounours en forme de...dinosaure, d'après ce qu'il se souvenait des paroles de Père. Ces grosses bêtes étaient appelées ainsi. Le bébé ange qui lui faisait face les aimait, ces bêbêtes. L'archange ne savait définir pourquoi aimer des créatures aussi étranges et certaines étant dépourvues d'ailes.

-Castiel ? demanda au jeune ange dont le regard était aussi bleu que l'Océan Téthys, un océan qui commençait déjà à disparaitre malheureusement.

Le petit Castiel regarda son interlocuteur, et le trouva soudain très grand et imposant. Il se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même, se sentant trop petit aux yeux de l'archange. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez cet enfant ? A part qu'il avait les yeux d'un ange féminin...parfois, Michel doutait même que Castiel soit vraiment un ange tellement la ressemblance entre la pair d'yeux était frappante ! Mais il chassa vite ses pensées de son esprit, et retrouva son sérieux.

-Il faut que tu dormes, maintenant, commanda-t-il gentiment.

Hélas le bébé refusa, entêté. Il continua de jouer avec son doudou avant d'aller vers Michel, tendant les mains vers lui. L'archange parut déconcerté par ce comportement. Il n'arrivait jamais à comprendre ce petit être étrange. Il avait bien des ailes, une Grâce frétillante de joie, il avait bien le don de parler et de bouger, mais quelque chose n'allait pas avec son cerveau. Il n'était presque pas connecté aux autres anges. Trop occupé à regarder la Terre du haut de son berceau.

-Pourquoi n'écoutes-tu donc jamais ? Pourquoi, petit Castiel ? Tu es si différent des autres. Je sens quelque chose n'anormal en toi. N'aimerais-tu donc pas être en harmonie avec ta famille ? soupira Michel.

Le jeune bébé comprit les mots de son surveillant, et baissa la tête. Il semblait être froissé et très triste. Encore quelque chose qui étonnait les anges, plus particulièrement Michel. Castiel avait cet espèce de don de pouvoir ressentir les choses plus intensément. Il ne se comportait jamais comme le reste des autres anges.

-Tu devrais apprendre à devenir un véritable ange, et au lieu de cela tu veux découvrir la Terre...regrettes-tu d'être né parmi nous ?

-Na ! articula le bébé en battant des ailes.

De toutes petites ailes qui ressemblaient, elles aussi, étrangement à celles d'un autre ange, à la différence qu'elles étaient plus vives. Avec un ouragan comme Castiel, c'était normal que ses ailes frémissent à chaque fois d'impatience de voler...

-Tu n'es définitivement pas comme les autres, petit Castiel. Je sens que tu nous poseras pas mal de problèmes...ne le sens-tu pas, toi, que tu es différent de nous ? N'as-tu donc pas peur que l'on te considère comme un monstre ?

Castiel fit un non de la tête et retendit ses mains vers Michel, le suppliant de ses petits yeux bleus de ne pas le laisser seul dans ce berceau. C'était comme s'il avait peur de rester seul et unique au monde.

-Pourquoi es-tu si dur à cerner, Castiel ? Pourquoi ton esprit et ta Grâce refusent de me divulguer ce que tu penses ? soupira encore le pauvre archange.

Toutes ces choses lui rappelaient encore un autre ange, le même. LA même. Trop de ressemblances entre ces deux là. Mais il se détourna à nouveau de ses théories, car les bras du petit l'appelaient ! Quand il se tourna vers Castiel, le bambin croisa son regard. Il s'y encra. Michel vit avec peur les petits yeux bleus du bébé se mettant à briller.

-Petit Castiel, ne serais-tu pas entrain de pleurer ?! Mais...tu es vraiment différent de nous, petit être, constata-t-il.

Il prit finalement le beau bébé entre ses bras, le couvrant avec ses ailes pour ne pas que la petite chose n'ait froid. Quand il le prit dans ses bras, il sentit quelque chose d'étrange le parcourir, comme s'il était intimement lié au bébé. Il crut sentir une partie de sa Grâce en lui, et frissonna sans oser en penser plus.

-Et bien, jeune Castiel, tu vas peut-être nous donner du fil à retordre, mais tu seras aussi fidèle à ta famille, je le sens. Ne nous déçois pas, petite chose. Et surtout, continue d'avoir l'air aussi...sentimental. Nous sommes trop peu à pouvoir ressentir avec autant d'intensité les émotions. Je suis sûr que ton avenir sera différent du nôtre mais que tu feras les choses correctement.

Le bébé acquiesça vivement, avant de lâcher malencontreusement son doudou dinosaure. Une petite larme roula sur ses yeux alors qu'il cherchait à récupérer son porte-bonheur. Michel eut un petit soupir, et prit le doudou entre ses mains pour le passer au petit. Il en profita pour passer le bout de ses doigts fins sur son visage, enlevant la goutte d'eau.

-Tu n'es décidément pas un ange prévisible, toi...qui es-tu vraiment, petit Castiel ?

* * *

**Comment avez-vous trouvé cette fic, alors? :p**


End file.
